


Silent Night

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Holidays, Humor, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparks fly at the Hub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Sariagray: “The one where Ianto has to repair some sort of antique holiday decoration.” Originally posted 12/13/11.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Bloody hell," cursed Owen, ducking out of the way.

"Sorry. Sorry," Ianto muttered, eyes widening behind his plastic goggles as he turned back to the decoration and drill in his hand.

Sparks flew again, causing Jack to jump back as he he had stepped up close to watch. 

"What are you doing, Ianto?" he asked.

"Just fixing this wreath, sir. It keeps falling."

"So you're attaching it to the water tower?"

Ianto paused, looking down at Jack. "It's activated by water, sir."

"Exactly what does it do?" the Captain asked, stepping closer again.

"The water flows through here," he replied, pointing to a small chute at the top, "and cycles through here."

"How come I've never seen it before?" 

"It was my mother's, sir. I brought it in today."

"And what does it do when the water passes through it?" asked Owen, eyebrows furrowing.

"It plays 'Silent Night', actually."

“Music in the Hub,” Jack said, grinning. “When you get finished we can dance, Ianto.”

Owen frowned as he walked away, shaking his head. "Bloody hell."


End file.
